


What's in a Name

by Smileplease



Series: The One-Shot Where... [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Humor, Nicknames, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3586158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smileplease/pseuds/Smileplease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke refuses to let Bellamy continue to call her 'Princess', so he gifts her with a new nickname. This inevitably leads to confusion and realisations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's in a Name

Clarke had known Bellamy Blake for roughly fifteen years. He was the older brother of her best friend, Octavia. Clarke had hated Bellamy for at least half the time she'd known him, and had been in a weird limbo kind of relationship with him for the rest. The limbo was caused by a number of factors:  
   
1) While she would call the man a friend rather than acquaintance, she was sure that by this point he should be a lot more than that, given that they had the same group of friends, and saw each other on almost a daily basis. However, half the time she wanted to murder him in his sleep- which was probably why it hadn't gone any further.   
  
2) She thought he was objectively attractive - damn those freckles.  
  
3) While Clarke claimed to just about everyone (including herself) that they were just friends (and barely even that) there was a level of sexual tension that could not be explained by just friendship.   
  
Trying to define her relationship with Bellamy made Clarke's head hurt.   
  
Or maybe it was the cramped booth the group were sitting in the stuffy Chinese restaurant. Fortunately she had a bit of room, as she was at the end opposite the wall, but she was still squished into Murphy so they could all fit.   
  
"And then I said, 'and that's why you've always wanted to be a bird'," Kyle uttered the punchline of the story and everyone erupted into laughter, shaking Clarke out of her thoughts.   
  
"Finally, Bell," Octavia said, as Bellamy walked into the restaurant.

"Sorry. Got held up at the station," he raised his hands as Miller walked in, a few steps behind him, and nodded. Miller was Bellamy's partner in the VSP. Miller slid next to his boyfriend Monty, on the opposite side of the booth to Clarke, leaving Bellamy to slide in next to Clarke, which he did with a smirk. Clarke ignored him.   
  
"So, I believe I have perfected my moonshine recipe," Monty announced.   
  
"You always say that," Raven said.   
  
"It gives us a good excuse to drink," Octavia nodded, and Raven agreed.   
  
"So, Clarke's place after this?" Monty asked. Although Clarke hadn't offered, her place was always seen as the base to the group; it was the biggest and most central. The group nodded in agreement as the waiter came over with their food.   
  
"You've got a bit of paint right there," Bellamy said, as he licked his thumb and grazed Clarke's cheek to remove it.   
  
"Thanks," Clarke answered, as she felt a level of awkwardness which the rest of the group was thankfully oblivious to, due to their arrival of their food.   
  
Clarke smiled as the waiter placed her food in front of her. She was about to take a bit when Bellamy nicked a piece of chicken off her plate.  
  
"Hey!" Clarke exclaimed, "That's mine."  
  
"I didn't get a chance to order any."  
  
"That's because you were late," Clarke answered.  
  
"Not by choice," Bellamy said. Clarke rolled her eyes, before Bellamy took another piece.   
  
"Stop taking my food!" Clarke said. At this point conversation had stopped amongst the group and all eyes were focused on them.   
  
"And it's another classic Bellamy vs. Clarke," Jasper said in a fake commentator voice.   
  
"Princess, you have to learn how to share," Bellamy answered. "Besides you've got more than enough money to buy some more."   
  
"And Bellamy Blake swings two punches in rapid succession, this is a Blake signature move and has become known as 'the Princess' and the 'you've got a trust fund' - both low blows," Jasper continued to commentate, but Bellamy's glare stopped him. Clarke's eyes were focused on Bellamy. If looks could kill, Miller would be investigating his partner's murder.   
  
Clarke felt an uncontrollable anger build up in inside her. Bellamy knew she was attempting to make it as an artist, against her mothers wishes. He also knew that she didn't touch a dime of her parents' money, so why did he bring up the fact that she was privileged in front of all their friends? And 'Princess' was the most condescending nickname she had ever heard, gifted to her by her and Raven's mutual ex-boyfriend - she hated that stupid nickname (a fact of which he was very much aware).   
  
"For fuck's sake, Bellamy, will you stop calling me Princess?" Clarke screamed at him. The noisy restaurant went quiet at her voice.  
  
"Okay." Bellamy answered, looking at her directly in the eye.  
  
"Sorry...what?"  Clarke said, unable to believe what she had just heard.  
  
"I said fine, Griffin, I'll stop calling you Princess," Bellamy said.   
  
"Good. That's good," Clarke said, suddenly finding the food on her plate very interesting.   
  
"Right, after that interlude of sexual tension, let's change the subject," Murphy said. "Jasper - finally grown the balls to ask Maya out?" 

* * *

  
Bellamy had stopped calling Clarke 'Princess'. It was good - very weird, but good, but despite this, 'Clarke' still appeared to not be an option, and she had henceforth been known as 'Griffin' - which made Clarke feel like she was a football player.   
  
"That's good, Griffin," Bellamy said gesturing to her artwork, which was on display in the local gallery.  
  
"Bellamy," Clarke breathed, "you're here," she said, surprised, as she spun around to look at him. She hadn't thought he'd care enough to show up.  
  
"I am. I said I'd try to stop by," Bellamy said.  
  
"I know, but I was telling Octavia, and I thought you were just being nice," Clarke said. She didn't tell many people about her exhibits anymore, but Octavia insisted that she tell her about every one of them and Bellamy had just happened to be there this time.  
  
"Griffin, when I have ever been just nice?" Bellamy questioned, "I'm serious. It's really good."  
  
"Thank you," Clarke said. It was the picture of a young woman and man, both of whom looked conflicted. There was a forest background, but a group of people in front of them that looked to be recovering from a battle. "I hope others think so. I really need the money," she added, and then started to blink rapidly at what she said. She and Bellamy did not discuss money, not without it leading to an argument.   
  
"They will, Griffin, it's amazing. You're very talented," Bellamy said, as Clarke looked shocked at the compliment. Clarke Griffin had butterflies because Bellamy Blake had complimented her. "How long you got left?"   
  
"I can leave whenever. I don't have to be here, but I usually sell more if I am."  
  
"Fancy a drink?"  
  
"A drink would be good," Clarke nodded. 

* * *

Clarke was laughing with Bellamy Blake, and they hadn't screamed at each other all night. Sure, there have been a couple of heated discussions, but at least she hadn't debated which would be the best way to murder him (poison - she always decided poison would be the best way). He was quite witty when he wasn't screaming in her face - in fact he was rather nice - he'd even offered to buy the first round of drinks. Clarke felt compelled to share this information with him.  
  
"You know, you're alright," Clarke said, to which Bellamy burst out laughing.

"I thought you would have realised that over the past fifteen years." 

"Well I knew you could be alright to other people - I just thought you had a particular grudge against me," Clarke said, and suddenly his laughter stopped.

"I'm sorry," he said, looking at her intensely. Clarke just nodded, unsure what had brought on this sudden change of heart. 

* * *

  
"Clarke, you're late," Octavia said, as she opened Bellamy's door. Once a week, Bellamy would invite everyone over and cook for them. Clarke used to tease him for being such a 'Dad', but had stopped rather abruptly when the others referred to her as the 'Mom' of the group.

"Sorry, sorry. I lose track of time when I paint," Clarke said, walking into the apartment. Everyone had made themselves at home, dotted around the living room. The apartment was open plan and they were talking to Bellamy while he cooked. 

"Need any help?" Clarke always asked, but Bellamy always declined the offer - partly because he was a control freak and partly because Clarke was an awful cook.

"I've got this, Griffin, it's simple anyway. I got home late so spaghetti bolognese will have to do." 

"It's better than takeout," Clarke said, smiling, before making her way into the living room. 

"How's the art going?" Miller asked. 

"Good, I think. I had a bit of a crisis this week and started to wonder if I was ever going to make any real money, but I'm not one to give up," Clarke said, smiling slightly. 

"No, you are not," Raven said from Wick's lap. There weren't enough seats in Bellamy's apartment for the ten of them, so they often doubled up. Clarke usually sat on the floor. 

"I'm really sorry I couldn't make the gallery the other day," Octavia said. 

"It's fine, Bellamy came, so I had one not-so-friendly face," Clarke said. She missed the one-eyebrow raise that Octavia gave her brother, who ignored her and continued to cook. 

"Right, it's almost ready," Bellamy said. Clarke stood up; she always helped dish out, since she wanted to feel at least a little bit useful. The food was quickly served, and as Bellamy didn't have a table that could fit everyone, they sat around the living room. 

"This is good," Murphy said with his mouth full. 

"Yeah, Bellamy, I'm not sure if I'd still be alive without this one decent meal a week," Miller added. Bellamy nodded. He was never very good at compliments, but was surprisingly good at playing mother hen. Clarke moved to grab her wine (the moonshine would come later), but in doing so she knocked Bellamy's beer all over his carpet. 

"Oh my God - shit, sorry, God I'm so sorry - fuck, fuck, fuck," Clarke continued to curse as she jumped up and sprinted to the kitchen. She grabbed some kitchen roll and came running back, attempting to dab it so it didn't stain.

"It's fine, don't worry about it," Bellamy said. The others looked on in shock, expecting a full on argument. Clarke nodded sheepishly, but kept furiously dabbing. 

"So I've definitely made the best moonshine yet," Monty announced, as he stood up. Clarke, Bellamy and Raven groaned, whilst the others looked reasonably excited.

* * *

  
"You are wrong Wick, your designs are wrong and you are wrong," Raven slurred at Wick whilst still sitting on his lap. Murphy was fast asleep, with what looked liked Clarke's top on as she was currently topless playing darts with Bellamy. Miller, Monty and Lincoln were attempting to play snap, but really they just said 'snap' at every card placed down. Octavia and Jasper (who had his t-shirt tied around his head as if he was a lost boy) were deep in the conversation on the couch. 

"I feel drunk," Octavia mock-whispered to Jasper who broke out with laughter. 

"I think I made it too strong...way, way too strong," Monty said, looking slightly dazed.

"Bellamy, the darts won't hit the board," Clarke complained as she threw another dart and missed. 

"They will, we can do this, I promise, Griffin," Bellamy said very intensely, as he too threw a dart and missed completely. Clarke tried again and missed, as did Bellamy. 

"Let's sit instead," Clarke said as she pulled Bellamy on to the floor then sat on his lap, neither one of them overthinking it due to their current drunkness. 

"Jasper, I need to braid your hair," Raven suddenly announced dramatically. Jasper just nodded and crawled over to where they were sitting, as Octavia moved to sit next to Bellamy and Clarke. 

"You look happy," she said, poking Bellamy on the nose, "and you look tired," she added, looking at Clarke. 

"I'm not tired," Clarke protested, though her actions said otherwise when she nuzzled her head into Bellamy's chest and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

  
Things had been different between the two of them recently. Clarke would actually class Bellamy as an actual friend, not just one through association. Despite this, he still called her 'Griffin' which was so fucking impersonal. Was using her first name really that difficult?! When Bellamy Blake wasn't trying to irritate her, surprisingly, he understood her. 

He understood that there were no words of comfort that could be given after Abby had voiced her disappointment in Clarke and that it was better to just hold her. He understood that when the group bumped into Lexa months after their breakup, it was best to joke about the awkwardness rather than dwell in the past. He knew that she preferred brown bread over white, she hated bananas, and that chips cheered her up more than chocolate. He was aware of how awkward Clarke felt in heels, and made an extra effort to tell her how she good she looked. Had Bellamy always known her this well?

They'd even started going out, just the two of them. First it was a museum - no one else wanted to go - and then Bellamy had said that there was a coffee shop she'd like that exhibited up-and-coming artists. Nowadays, if Clarke was bored, she would consider calling Bellamy, just to keep her entertained. They could talk for hours, debate about hypotheticals and what-ifs, and she told him things she hadn't told anyone else. They talked about her Dad and Wells, and he told her about his mom. He was surprisingly easy to talk to--

"Griffin," Bellamy said, interrupting her thoughts, "You cold?" Bellamy asked. Clarke noticed she was shivering. The group were over at Clarke's watching a film, with her and Bellamy, as usual, sitting on the floor.

Clarke scowled slightly. There its was again - 'Griffin' - he would say something sweet and caring, but then use her last name as if he didn't care at all. 

"A bit," Clarke answered. Bellamy opened his arms slightly, signalling that Clarke should move into them. 

That was the other thing - now that Bellamy had decided he liked her, he was very tactile. He would hug her whenever he got the opportunity, a hand would be on the small of her back as they walked, or slung around her shoulder if they were standing -she wondered if any of the rest of the group had noticed a change in Bellamy's attitude towards her. If they had, they hadn't said anything, something which Clarke was grateful for.  

The film finished and Clarke realised she had barely paid any attention to it. Instead, her thoughts had been consumed by Bellamy Blake. The group erupted into chatter about the film they had just watched. 

"Pass the remote, will you, Griffin?" Bellamy said. That was it. Clarke was confronting him - he had changed her nickname before, he could do it again. Clarke stood up out of his grasp. 

"When will you stop calling me 'Griffin'?" She said loudly, finally voicing her frustration. The group fell silent immediately.

He turned around and smiled at her like the cat that got the cream. 

"When I can call you 'Blake'," Bellamy said, grinning. 

Clarke's mouth opened and shut a few times. Had he just said what she had though he had just said? Given everyone's shocked expressions, he must have. Did Bellamy Blake like her?

"You want me to marry Octavia? Because I think Lincoln may have a problem with-" Clarke began snarkily, but was cut off by Bellamy's lips on hers. It was rough and passionate, and she couldn't help the small sigh that escaped her as he pulled her closer, his arms encasing her, as her hands slipped into his hair. He broke away, but not before giving three pecks on her lips.

"Not quite," Bellamy said, as their friends started clapping and exchanging money. 

"You want me to marry _you_?"

"Well, I thought a date could be good start, but yeah, you marrying me is the ultimate goal," Bellamy said.

"Sounds like a plan," she answered, kissing him again as she heard her friends fuss in the background about who would become maid of honour at their wedding. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you to my Beta Ottermo! If you liked it please let me know by way of a comment or kudos :)


End file.
